Aishiteru
by Tegaki-Mewfics
Summary: by yaoilover69. A series of romance drabbles about the Mews. Chapter Four; After Hours.
1. Passion

_Passion  
Chokeberry/Avocado_

"I love you."

Chokeberry ran his hands through Avocado's hair and let out a sigh of contentment. The green Mew leaned in close and wrapped his arms around the other, savoring the warmth of the blue-clad boy's body. They were so close...

"I love you."

Avocado felt Chokeberry's thumb tilt his chin up, and an instant later his lips had been captured in a slow, soft, and loving kiss. The boy moaned slightly, kissing back, and pressed himself against Chokeberry, not wanting to allow even one millimeter of space to come between them. Chokeberry smiled, and drew back to find Avocado pouting at him.

"Why'd you _stop_," The brunette whined. The blue-haired boy chuckled under his breath and patted him on the head, then leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"We do need to breathe, you know," He teased. Avocado's cheeks flushed, and he averted his eyes.

"Y-yeah, well...!"

There was another chuckle, and Chokeberry turned Avocado's head to him once more, locking their lips in a kiss that started soft but soon grew more and more intense. In between kisses, Chokeberry spoke three words:

"I - love - you."

And Avocado spoke four:

"I - love - you - too."

_fin._


	2. Chicken

_Chicken  
Macadamia/Popsicle_

Popsicle narrowed his eyes, and so did Macadamia.

What separated them was simple: A stick of pocky, the chocolate side in Macadamia's mouth and the biscuit side in Popsicle's. The challenge was simple, too: A game of Chicken, in which they both attempted to eat the pocky, the loser being the first one to look away. Each was determined not to be the one to chicken out.

It was a test of _manliness_. The loser would be a _wimp_. Neither one wanted to be labeled a wimp, now or ever.

Macadamia held up three fingers, then put down one. If Popsicle hadn't had a stick of pocky in his mouth, he would have nodded; instead, he mumbled his consent around the treat. Another finger went down, and then another - and the game began. Macadamia took the first bite, inching closer to the other boy. Of course his opponent wouldn't let himself be outdone; he, too, took a bite.

Second bite, they both proceeded, convinced that the other would give up first.

Macadamia took his third bite. _Popsicle is stubborn,_ he realized.

Popsicle took his third bite as well. _So maybe he's not as chicken as I thought..._

They passed their fourth bites, and Popsicle felt a warmth on his face - oh, great, he was blushing. Luckily for him, Macadamia seemed a bit too preoccupied by the fact that if he took his fifth bite they'd end up kissing to notice. In addition to the heat from his blush, he also felt something else - he felt almost... excited. Anxious, but anticipating what would come next.

...he'd chalk that up to his excitement about getting bragging rights about being less chicken than Macadamia. His victory was practically assured at this point. Or was it?

No, it wasn't, because Macadamia had decided to prove just how not chicken he was, by taking the bite and pressing his lips against Popsicle's. The blue Mew's eyes widened - and the wicked look in his opponent's eye told him that they were still playing. If he turned away here, he'd be the chicken. Well, he couldn't have that!

So he kissed back, harder.

And Macadamia kissed back, harder still.

...

Hours later, they still hadn't quite figured out who the chicken of the two was, but they _had_ figured out that they preferred popsicles and macadamia nuts to pocky.

_fin._


	3. Taste

_Taste  
Coconut/Pineapple_

"Hola, Pineapple! Wanna try a pina colada?"

Pineapple looked up from the book she'd been reading to fix a puzzled glance in Coconut's direction. "What's a pina colada...?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. The smile on the winged Mew's face widened, and she wound a finger around one of her curls.

"Weeeeell..."

Pineapple blinked. "Well what?"

Coconut laughed and put her hands on her hips. "You really don't know, Pineapple?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't..."

At this, Coconut's grin curved up into a sort of smirk, and she reached over to tug the book out of the catgirl's hands. "I'll show you, then! You see, a pina colada..."

Pineapple pouted at the loss of the book, but refrained from protesting and listened to the other girl's explanation.

"...is when you take some coconut cream, some pineapple juice... and mix it with rum..."

The winged Mew unscrewed the cap from a bottle of rum and winked at Pineapple.

"What are you...?"

"Kind of like this!" Coconut took a sip of the rum, leaned over, and pressed her lips to the blonde girl's. Pineapple's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly out of shock, which Coconut was quick to take advantage of - and the bit of rum was shared between them. When the winged girl pulled back, she couldn't help but giggle at the dazed expression on Pineapple's face. "You like?"

Pineapple nodded slowly, and Coconut giggled again before pulling her in for another taste.

_fin._


	4. After Hours

"T-this is wrong!" Avocado gasped in alarm, backing up into the table of the empty Café. Popsicle stepped closer, till he was just inches away from the younger male's face, leaning forward to rest his hands on the wood, pinning Avocado against the table. The brunette could feel his face flush with heat, and couldn't stop himself from gazing into Popsicle's bright blue eyes.

"Is it?" The older asked, slightly raising an eyebrow. Avocado could feel Popsicle's breath against his face…their lips were so very close, practically touching. "Because it feels right to me." Avocado's mind was clouding, he couldn't concentrate anymore, couldn't think of how to protest.

"But…but if someone…"

Popsicle pressed his lips against Avocado's…or had Avocado given in and pressed his lips against Popsicle's? He wasn't sure; his head was too fuzzy to tell. All he was sure of as he reached a hand up around Popsicle's head, threading his fingers through the other male's short, spiky hair to crash their lips harder together, was that Popsicle was completely right:

None of this felt wrong at all.


End file.
